halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Achievement
Split off the List I propose that the List of Achievements for Halo 3 be split off into its own article, List of Achievements for Halo 3 (as per the naming convention set by List of Achievements for Halo 2 Vista). The list and guide used to be their own article at Halo 3 Achievments. That article was suggested for merging on October 9th, but there was never any discussion about the matter until it was redirected on October 25th and the whole article was slapped into this one. This article starts off talking about achievements, but suddenly the whole thing shifts to specifically Halo 3 achievements. Not only is this bad form, it sets a bad precedent for future Halo games. What happens when ODST and Halo Wars come out? Are we going to add all of their achievements into this article? Finally, this section is so monstorously large (another sign showing that it shouldn't be here) that it was split off already... but not into it's own article, into a template. I think that is a clear enough sign that this section needs to be split off. Templates are for things you want to do over and over again, not for hiding your articles when they get too long. This is just very bad form. Please voice your opinions so we can clear this matter up. Do you oppose or support splitting the list off into a new article? -- Couchpotato99 (talk) 17:14, 19 January 2009 (UTC) :Yes! Someone finally has some sense. FishType1 21:57, 19 January 2009 (UTC) :I agree , it would be easier to get around the website. FreeLancer 15:19, 11 April 2009 (UTC) :Okay, well since no one opposed over the incredibly long time this discussion was open, I went ahead and did it. Sorry if that was wrong, but I think the article is much better now. -- Couchpotato99 (talk) 19:18, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Legendary on Mythic That last part about legendary achievments on a mythic map is bogus. i have fulfilled every condition for all those achievements and havent recieved them on a mythic map,or at all. :My friend got a Legendary map achivement on the Mythic maps while I was playing on the same console as him. FishType1 23:17, 11 April 2009 (UTC) ::I got them on Mythic maps. I unlocked Flag Dropped on Assembly and Defend This on Sandbox. Captain Baird Comm-Link'' '' 19:27, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Minor edit, edited area where it said... Edited area where it said "The achievements in italics are impossible to gain until the publication of Mythic Map Pack" to say "until the publication of Halo 3: ODST." Also edited Delicious Brains and Zombie Repeller to be un-italicized. Edited area where it said 24 achievements can be unlocked, to 23, and remaining 6, to 7. There are 7 achievements that can not be unlocked, and 23 that can be unlocked, currently. -- Crasoum 18:16, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Tables Something is not right with in the top right box in the Halo 2 and Halo 3 tables. I don't know how to fix it or whats suposted to be in there. Reddy645 12:36, August 21, 2010 (UTC)